Wrong
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: Their relationship was wrong, but that never stopped them from enjoying it… while it lasted.


Wrong

Wrong

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Their relationship was wrong, but that never stopped them from enjoying it… while it lasted.

A/N: I bought the Indiana Jones Kingdom of the Crystal Skull book and as I was reading a certain part sparked this idea. The flashbacks are italicized, just so there's no confusion! This takes place a little more than ten years before the movie, "Raiders of the Lost Ark." Please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, but I can still have fun with it!

* * *

It had started out innocently enough. Professor Abner Ravenwood had been one of Indiana Jones' best teachers. The Professor from the start had taken Indy under his wing and trained him. Abner had always believed Indy would make a brilliant Archeologist one day. Indiana enjoyed Abner's stories and lessons, and usually hung on the Professor's every word, something which amused Marion Ravenwood to no end. She was mischievous and exciting and the two had become fast friends. Abner would often have Indy over for dinner, and introduce him to other inspiring Archeologists such as Harold Oxley, a good friend of Abner's. Then Marion would come along and steal him away from the dinner parties for good conversation and a little something to drink.

Being older, Indy knew his friendship with Marion would get him into trouble one day. He was about to graduate from the university in Chicago, and Marion had only just graduated from high school. She was on her first semester, taking general studies. She'd claimed to have no idea what she really wanted to do, and seemed quite against following in her father's footsteps. In Abner's class Indiana would sit in the front, his fascination with history coming alive with each lesson, while Marion would sit in the back of the class barely listening to her father, but instead keeping a watchful eye on the back of Indy's head. He'd known she was attracted to him, but his loyalty to Abner hadn't allowed him to accept her advances… especially when Abner had asked him to look out for Marion as a favor. So they remained friends, and he did his best to ignore Marion's shameless flirting. At least he'd tried.

* * *

_Abner's dinner parties were always amusing. Indiana enjoyed talking to the various Archeologists that would attend, asking a million different questions in his suit and bow tie. The night dragged on and when Indy noticed Marion slip away from the party he'd immediately gone to follow her, curious. She'd gone out the back door. Indiana opened the door, noticing it was snowing from the back porch where Marion had rested, cigarette in hand. "They say those are bad for you," he told her, taking a seat beside her on the porch swing._

"_Who says?" she challenged, not missing a beat. She was head-strong; he had to give her that._

"_I dunno… just people," he admitted with a boyish smile._

_Marion just grinned, blowing smoke in his face before she put out her cigarette. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be inside… furthering your career and all that."_

_Indiana just smiled. "You can only ask so many questions," he explained, swinging them back and forth slowly. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Indy finally found something to say. "You look nice," he noted. It was rare to see Marion get all dressed up in the latest fashions. The tomboy in her enjoyed pants. Abner usually had to fight her to get her to dress nice at his dinner parties, her strong will, and rebellious nature made it difficult for the Professor._

"_So do you," she told him with a laugh as she yanked on his bow tie._

"_What? Don't like it?" he asked._

"_Oh no, it makes you look quite handsome," she assured him, unable to stop laughing as she forced the words out._

_Indy rolled his eyes. "Ha ha… is that lipstick and blush I see?" he teased back, knowing how much she hated make-up._

_Marion elbowed him in the side and rushed off the chair and into the snow. Indiana laughed, rubbing his side as he chased her, finally catching up to her as she rested beneath a tree. Ignoring Marion's protest, he grabbed some snow from the ground and made his snowball, immediately hurling it at her. Marion screamed, grabbing some snow of her own and shoved it in his face. At that, Indy dragged her to the ground and rolled on top of her, holding her wrists in order to stop her from her snow attack. The two laughed, gasping for air as they lay under the tree. It took them a moment to realize their positions. Indiana was about to move off her when her lips brushed his. He froze immediately, unable to breathe, their eyes locking. Indy would always remember those eyes of steel blue; they always seemed to see right through him. When she moved to kiss him once more he finally found his voice. "Wait," he whispered, pushing off her. He was almost shaking. He wanted her… he shouldn't, but he did._

"_What's wrong?" she asked him, sitting up._

"_I can't," he'd told her, shaking his head. She was too young for him, and there was of course the issue that her father was his teacher._

"_Oh please! Do you always follow the rules, Jones? Live a little."_

"_Marion, you just graduated from high school! I'm graduating from the university soon! You're father's my teacher! It isn't right!"_

_Marion sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I guess this is what I get for fallin' for a boy scout," she said, more to herself than to him._

_He laughed at that, turning to look at her. "Literally," he reminded her. He'd told her long ago about his days as a Life Scout… and the origin of his beloved fedora hat._

_The two laughed at that, and once Jones had gotten up, he helped Marion to her feet. Suddenly her lips were close to his, their eyes locked on each other again. "We better get inside," she'd whispered._

_Indy shuddered, and it had nothing to do with the cold. "Yeah."_

* * *

The sexual tension had been unbearable after that. Every touch, every look, and every thought drove him closer to madness. He could tell she was going through the same thing. They'd tried to be friends, but it was too hard. He wanted to kiss her again, wanted to hold her, and touch her. He wanted to be with her all the time and it was making it hard for him to concentrate at school. Even Abner had noticed, but hadn't pushed when he'd seen Indy dismiss the issue. He couldn't stand it, and he wasn't sure he should have to. Was it really so wrong? Probably so, but he wasn't sure he cared.

* * *

_He'd been walking through the library, looking for books Abner had told him about. He'd been trying to get Marion out of his head for weeks. Of course nothing was working. Indy had almost given up… until he'd been given the list of books Abner considered some of his favorites. Most focused on Biblical Archeology, not exactly the most popular, but it had become one of Indy's favorites since Sunday school. He supposed that had something to do with his father, though, and his obsession with the Holy Grail._

"_PSSST!"_

_Indy had been sure he was going crazy until he turned around to see Marion's head sticking out of the library's storage closet. "Marion?!" he'd whispered in surprise. The moment he'd walked up to the door, she'd grabbed his suit jacket and yanked him inside, shutting the door behind her. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_The mischievous smile was what worried him the most as she walked to him without hesitation. Before he could question her motives, she'd grabbed his face and given him the most passionate kiss of his life till he was gasping for air. "You can cut the sexual tension with a knife, Indy. We're way past friendship."_

_He wanted to fight her, to leave the storage closet and tell her how crazy she was, but instead he'd pushed her to the wall and kissed her with everything he'd had. He couldn't fight her anymore._

* * *

If walls could talk… oh the things they would say! The closet had been one of their favorite make-out spots while at the university. They both knew the risks, but the chance of getting caught only served to make it that much more attractive. It was dangerous, stupid, and exciting. Unfortunately, their bond only continued to strengthen. It wasn't a game… it was love. Young love, perhaps… but still love. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. Their relationship was swirling out of control, and neither seemed to care. It didn't matter that it was wrong… how could anything so amazing be wrong?

Indy sighed when he heard the moan in the night, and turned to face Marion. "My roommate will be back soon."

Marion simply smiled. "Actually, he's staying at a friend's house today."

Indiana had a feeling the sleep over had something to do with Marion, but chose not to call her on it. "What about Abner?"

"He thinks I'm staying over a friend's house… which isn't exactly a lie. Susan's covering for me," she explained. He heard no regret or shame in her voice, but wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not.

She didn't seem to care that they were breaking the rules. Didn't seem to mind that it was totally insane, what they were doing. He saw her smile and it melted his heart. Those eyes… that smile, it got him every time. It had started out so innocent… just friends. It was strange how things could change in the blink of an eye. "This is wrong, Marion," he reminded her with a sigh.

Marion shrugged, kissing his lips before resting her head on his chest. He held her to him, staring at the ceiling as they lay in his bed. "If this is wrong, Indy… not sure I wanna be right."

Indiana Jones just smiled at the woman in his arms. He couldn't have said it better himself.

The End


End file.
